A little talk
by BB-kun1
Summary: CroTuna, MiNus, CroMit whatever you call it. THis is it Another RP with my buddy knuckles009 on d.A


_Mituna lay there sprawled on the ground with his skateboard a few meters away, he had stacked again. He yelled out multiple curse words and insults at nothing before getting up and grabbing his skateboard from where it laid still yelling random shit._

**"Vell, if it isn't little Captor." A cocky voice called out to him.**

_Mituna turned on his heels to face where the sound came from, glaring behind his visor. He gripped his skateboard as he yelled in response "What DO YOU want you bag of DOUCHE?"_

**"Nothing. Just vanted to see what you were doing." The violet-blood smirked, the cigarette smoke rising up to his face.**

_Mituna made a noise that resembled a snarl or a snort as he went back to attempting to skate, but continued to stack every time._

**The second time Mituna fell, Cronus offered to help him up.**

_Mituna swatted at Cronus. "DON'T TOUCHH ME I can DO IT mytthhelf."_

**Cronus frowned a bit and kicked the lowblood down as he attempted to get up. "No, you can't." He pointed out.**

_Mituna frowned, his teeth sticking out as he tried to scramble to his feet once more. "Yeth I CANN."_

**Cronus let him stand as he questioned in annoyance "Vhy are you so mad at me?! I never did you any vrong!"**

_Mituna glared a bit more before his gaze softened, but it couldn't be seen behind his multi coloured visor. "I'm TTThhorry."_

**Cronus grabbed Mituna's face and hissed "I don't need an apology. I need an answer."**

_Mituna started flailing. "LlLET OFF ME YOUU FUCKING BATTTHHTARD." Mituna spat._

**"Ansver the fucking question!"**

_"I don't ffuuucking HAF TOO." Mituna yelled, as he contined to flail._

**Cronus spat out the cigarette to his right and planted a kiss on Mituna's lips.**

_Mituna stopped flailing and went silent, only twitching a little._

**Cronus wrapped his arms around the skater troll's lips and pulled him closer.**

_After his damaged mind processed what was going on he began to try and push Cronus. mumbling out uncomprehendable things against the other's lips._

**"Vhat? I couldn't hear you?"**

_Mituna stuttered a bit before finally slurring out something understandable. "W-Whhy would you DO THHhat?"_

**Cronus smiled and walked away, leaving Mituna confused.**

_Mituna stood there, staring in the direction that Cronus walked away, before swiping up his skateboard and storming off._

**The next day, Cronus was walking when he passed by Mituna's hive. He decided that maybe he had some explaining to do.**

_Mituna was inside, getting ready to head out to try and skate again._

**Cronus was just about to knock when the door was opened by none other than the Captor himself.**

_Mituna walked straight into Cronus, since as usual he hadn't been paying much attention._

**The aquatic troll grabbed Mituna's arm and demanded, balancing the cigarette between his lips "Captor, we need to talk."**

_"WHY do we NEED TO TALK, IF it watthn't obviouttttth I waTth JUTTTHT ABOUT to go thhomewhere FITHHBREATH." Mituna said as he tried to wriggle free from Cronus' grip, he just wanted to act as if nothing had happened yesterday._

**Cronus yanked him back and sneered "We. Need. To. Talk."**

_"DON'T WANNA." Mituna simply replied before once again trying to get away._

**The royal blood pulled, him inside and repeated the earlier statment.**

_"FINE..I'll talk to you but only for a LITTLE BIT." Despite the spasms there was clearly some slight seriousness in Mituna's voice._

**Cronus sighed, a cloud of gray smoke escaping from his mouth. "About yesterday...Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."**

_"DIDN'T MEAN to matthh lipth WITH me?" Mituna mumbled. "Yeah Im TTTTttthorry. I already KNEW." Mituna began twitching as he spoke._

**Cronus noticed the other's nervous actions. He cupped Mituna's chin gently as he asked with concern "Hey, are you okay?"**

_Mituna flinched away from Cronus. "YetHHIHNNNnn..YETTTtthh Im fine." Mituna had a short freak out but quickly recovered_

**Cronus smiled a bit. "No, you're not fine. Nov, tell me vhat's vrong."**

_"I AM FINEE, I JUTTTHT REALLY WANT to go tthhhk..thhkate." Mituna said, it was half true but he was also using it as an excuse._

**The greaser took the skateboard and tossed it aside. "Latula can vait."**

_Mituna looked over at his skateboard. "WWHAT DOETTTHH it MATTER A-Annyway.." Mituna mumbled and went over to fetch his board._

**Cronus stepped on the board and kicked it behind him before Mituna could get it. "Vhat matters vhy do you like her anvay?"**

_Mituna scooped up the board and cradled it in his arms as if it were a priceless artifact. "WELL Tulip itthh much NICER TO ME than anyone elltth ith, exceept Kurlooz."_

**Cronus took the cigarette from his lips and threw it in a nearby trash bin. "Right, and I'm not?"**

_"You're really mean.." Mituna murmered, staring at Cronus through his visor._

**"Heheh, that's cute." Cronus mused as he stared the yellow blood down, sending chills down Mituna's spine.**

_Mituna stepped back. "W-WHATTTH CUTE?"_

**"That you think I'm some sort of big, bad person. Well, I'm not. I've vorked my ass of trying to get your fucking attention ad you tell me that I'm mean."**

_Mituna blinked " but you're alwayTTthh FUCKING MEAN TO MEE, ITHH THAT how you try to get tthhomeonetth attention..?"_

**Cronus displayed a big amount of lust through his eyes as he said "Vell...you tell me."**

_Mituna thought for a moment, not even noticing the look in Cronus' eyes. "Well I GUETHTHH IT Doetthth get my attention.."_

**"Heh, then yes, it's hov I get someone's attention."**

_Mituna crossed his arms over his chest, giving a childish pout as he snorted. "Well ittth not the NICETTHTTH of waytth.."_

**"Vell, it's getting your attention, isn't it?" The greaser put his hands on either side of Mituna's slim waist.**

_The little Captor squirmed in the other trolls grip. "YEAHH, Tttthoo what?"_

**Cronus was dying to see Mituna's eyes. Why the hell did he have to hide them? "Could you take of you helmet?"**

_Mituna frowned a little. "Whatt...Whhy would you want me to do thaat?" _

**The violet blood smiled held the shorter troll's chin and said sweetly, his voice much like a seductive vampire "I vanna see your eyes. Latula told me they vere beautiful."**

_Mituna squirmed even more. "WHY WOULD TULIP ttell you that..YOU DON'T NEED TO THHHEE THEM." Mituna put his hands over his helmet, holding it tightly in place._

**The taller one gestured for Mituna that it was okay and that he won't force him anymore.**

_Mituna gnawed at hs lip for a bit. "..Promitth you won't TALK ABOUT IT TO ANYONE?"_

**Cronus smiled and reassured "I svear I'll von't tell anyone."**

_Mituna continued to gnaw at his lip as he pulled off his helmet, his eyes almost completely covered by his curly hair, but still slightly visible, his left a pale blue colour, on the edge of white, while his right was a deep red colour with a sort of purplish tinge to it._

**Cronus smiled and said in a manner so unlike him "Vhat do you knov, Latula vas right. Your eyes are beautiful."**

_Mituna blinked. "Y-You really think that?"_

**"Vould I lie to you?"**

_Mituna thought about this before nodding. "Yeah PROBABLYY."_

**Cronus leaned in and kissed Mituna's lips once again.**

_Mituna instead of just standing there he kissed Cronus back._

**The seadweller massaged Mituna's waist, pulling him closer as he did. Cronus mused, a slight violet blush across his cheeks "I better get going."**

_"Y-YOU DON'T HAFF ta go you know?" _

**The violet blood smirked gently "Is that an invitation?"**

_"GaaaaaAAAh..MAYBE it ittth.." Mituna said, putting his skate board on the ground._

**"I thought you said I was a mean guy."**

_Mituna fiddled with his fingers for abit before responding with. "TTtthoo what?"_

**"So, vhy vould you vant someone like me to not go?"**

_Mituna looked to the side, a little pout on his face. "No reatthon..."_

**Cronus licked at Mituna's cheek and ran his fingers through the yellow blood's hair.**

_Mituna shuddered at the sensation that ran down his spine as Cronus did this. "What are y-you doing?"_

**Cronus teasingly replied "Nothing. Nothing at all."**

_Mituna looked at Cronus. "Yetth you are.."_

**"No I'm not." Cronus denied. He tugged at Mituna's shirt.**

_Mituna snorted. "Yeth you are, obvioutthhlyyy."_

**"Fine. Vhat if I am?"**

_Mituna paused for a moment before shrugging._

**Cronus pulled away long enough to remove Mituna's shirt.**

_Mituna allowed Cronus to remove his shirt, lifting his arms up to help him get it off._

**Cronus tossed the garment aside and feathered kisses up and down Mituna's torso.**

_Mituna made a sort of purring noise as he leaned closer to Cronus, wanting more contact._

**Cronus' tongue cascaded along Mituna's body, planting kisses here and there.**

_Mituna let out a small moan as the seadweller did so._

**The violet blood smiled and unbuttoned Mituna's pants.**

_Mituna squirmed a little, starting to become uncomfortable._

**Cronus' phone rang. The seadweller scowled and rose up to his feet to answer the call. "Hey, I really have to go." He warned once the call was finished.**

_Mituna looked at Cronus a small pout forming on his face. "Why do you h-haff to go?"_

**"Kankri's telling me to meet him today. But I svear I'll come back tomorrov."**

_"Promitthe me." Mituna said as he frowned._

**"I promise I vill come back tomorrov. I svear." Cronus said as he held Mituna's hands. Those eyes were so beautiful he could hardly stand.**

_Mituna looked at Cronus' hand in his and a small smile appeared on his lips. "O-Okay."_

**Cronus smiled and kissed Mituna's lips lightly. He took his jacket from the floor, smiled at Mituna once more and left.**

_Mituna sighed and grabbed his shirt then slipped it back on before grabbing his skateboard. He picked up his skateboard and left his house also._


End file.
